saintsrowfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Protagonist
Der Protagonist ist der Spielbarer und namenloser Charakter in denn Spielen Saints Row,Saints Row 2 & Saints Row: The Third thumb|380px|Der Protagonist von Links nach Rechts SR1, SR2, The Third Profil *Name: Der Protagonist (Richtiger name unbekannt) *Nachname: Unbekannt *Spitzname: Playa, Boss, MC, The Butcher of Stilwater *Heimatstadt: Stilwater *Lebens-status: Lebend *Gang: 3rd Street Saints *Geschlecht: Männlich/Weiblich (Je nach Charakter Editor-einstellung) *Freunde- und Begleiter: Julius, Johnny, Dex, Troy, Tobias, Samson, Pierce, Carlos, Angel, Oleg, Josh, Zimos, Wheel Woman, Lin, Aisha, Shaundi, Laura, Tera, Kinzie, Viola Biografie Saints Row Der Protagonist ist ein Mann, man kann ihn individuell bearbeiten, ob Rasse, Hautfarbe, Haarfarbe viele Möglichkeiten gibt es. Ein großes Merkmal am Protagonisten ist das er nicht spricht lediglich 4 mal sagt er kurze Sätze, und das 3 mal in der jeweils letzten Missionen der Gangs und in der allerletzten Mission im Spiel. Handlung Der Protagonist wird mit den 3 Gangs(Westside Rollerz, Vice Kings, Los Carnales) konfrontiert, wobei Julius ihn vor dem Tod rettet. Julius bittet den Protagonisten an der alten Kirche vorbeizuschauen damit er den Saints helfen kann Stilwater zu übernehmen. Der Protagonist kann selbst entscheiden welche Gang er ausschalten will. Nachdem alle Gangs ausgeschaltet wird, wirst du zum Anführer der Saints. Als Julius gefangen genommen wird vom Polizeichef Monroe, verlangt er das der Konkurent Preslow (bürgermeister) getötet wird. Danach tötest du Monroe. Als letztes wirst du vom Präsidenten eingeladen, ihn auf seinen Boot zu besuchen. Die Yacht explodiert , da Julius eine Bombe versteckt hat. Somit endet Saints Row 1 in nem Desaster! Saints Row 2 Eine Neuerung im Gegensatz zu Saints Row, könnte der Spieler diesmal auch eine Frau als Protagonisten wählen neu dazu kamen je Geschlecht 3 wählbare Stimme die der Protagonist haben soll, heißt das der Protagonist diesmal nicht schweigt und die Dinge selbst in die Hand nimmt. Wie im ersten Teil kann man sein Protagonisten individuell bearbeiten. Handlung 5 Jahre ist es her, als die 3rd Street Saints Stilwater gehörte. Du lagst im Koma und bist aufgewacht. Carlos hilft dir aus dem Gefängnis zu fliehen , wobei du merkst das Ultor(die Klamottenfirma) Stilwater übernahm. Wieder gibt es 3 rivale Gangs. Die Bruderschaft, Die Ronin und Die Söhne von Samedi. Der Spieler kann wieder entscheiden welche Gang er ausschalten will. Nachdem wieder Alle Gangs ausgelöscht sind, will Ultor die Saints Row umbauen und alle Kriminellen austreiben. Als der Protagonist etwas trinken gehen will, stürmt das Masako Team die Bar und der Spieler muss sich freikämpfen und danach Pierce und Shaundi retten. Dane Vogel, Geschäftsführer von Ultor kann es kaum erwarten Ultor ganz allein zu besitzen und beauftragt den Protagonisten die Party von Ultor wo alle Geschäftsführer anwesend sind (ausser Vogel) zu stürmen und alle zu Töten. Als alle Tod sind benennt er sich selbst zum leiter von Ultor und der Protagonist will Ultor ganz ausschalten indem er die Rede stürmt und Vogel tötet. Doch Johnny macht ein fehler und die Bodyguards retten Vogel. Es beginnt eine verfolgungsjagd und Vogel flüchtet in das Phillips Building. Als der Protagonist sich einen Helikopter klaut, fliegt er hoch auf den Turm und stürzt sich in das Büro von Vogel. Die letzte Sequenz endet indem der Protagonist Dane Vogel mit ner Vice 9 in den Kopf schießt und Vogel runterstürzt. Der Protagonist endet das Spiel mit dem Satz: This is our City. We do what ever we want to do.(Das ist unsere Stadt. Wir machen was wir machen wollen.) Saints Row: The Third *''Noch nichts bekannt.'' Kategorie:Saints Row Charaktere Kategorie:Saints Row 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Saints Row The Third Charaktere Kategorie:3rd Street Saints Kategorie:Gang-Boss